Masked Teddy
by StaroftheNights
Summary: Summary: Richard and Kori's marriage is on the rocks. Until one day their daughter discoverers something that they had both had forgotten. Something that helped bring them together in the first place. RS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story just popped in my head one day. I decided to write and at first it was just going to be one-shot. As I wrote the first chapter I decided to make it longer. So here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Richard and Kori's marriage is on the rocks. Until one day their daughter discoverers something that they had both had forgotten. Something that helped bring them together in the first place.

Masked Teddy

A little girl five years old was sitting in chair eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her legs dangled from the chair and she kicked them back and forth. She heard Christmas music float in from the living room. She had clear view of Christmas tree and the window where the snow was falling outside. Her mother was putting up the peanut butter in the fridge and her baby brother was in playpen. He was making baby noises as her mother called it. The only thing that was missing now was her daddy.

"Mommy when is Daddy coming home?" asked little girl as she looked towards the window again.

"Soon Mari," replied her mother.

Just as she had put the peanut butter in fridge she then heard Conner crying from the playpen. She left Mari who was still eating her sandwich and she was distracted for the moment. It was a few days before Christmas and Richard had promised to be back a week ago. Kori sighed what a year had been and thought about everything that had been happening.

"It's okay baby," cooed Kori as she took the small boy in her arms.

Conner looked up at her with his big green eyes and seeing it was his mother stopped crying.

"Do you miss your daddy too?" asked Kori to her little one.

Kori smiled and then ran her hand over what little hair he had on his head. She looked back into the kitchen and Kori suddenly froze to see empty chair. Mari was missing but she breathed a little when she thought she might have gone to her room. She looked around in the living room hoping that might be playing hide and sneak instead. It was one of her favorite games and Mari was really good at it. Maybe she was trying to find Christmas presents again thought Kori. Kori had brought home gifts from shopping trip and Mari had been curious for who they had been for. Kori had to hide them and ever since she caught Mari looking for them several times. She began to look all over the room then when she was heading for closet she felt a sharp tug. Conner had pulled her hair and it hurt. For minute a bright flash a light appeared and surrounded Kori. Then it immediately stopped as quick as it appeared and Kori looked down at her ring. Another yank got Kori's attention turned back to her son.

"No," said Kori sternly as she took Conner's hand away from her hair and Conner just giggled.

The closet was empty no Mari in there trying to search for the gifts. She found Conner's blanket in closet and she picked it up. Conner saw it and tried to grab from Kori's hands. She was trying to stop Conner since he was wiggling around in her arms as she was holding the blanket. Then she heard a noise and she turned quickly to darken hall. She turned on the light all the doors were shut there was nothing and then she turned off the light.

"Mommy!" cried Mari as she suddenly appeared behind her.

"Mari!" said Kori as she turned to see her daughter.

She about scared her mother with suddenly appearing and she swore she got that from her father. There were wet footprints leading up to where Kori held Conner.

"Mari where have been?" asked Kori looking at her daughter.

"I went outside to see if Daddy was back," said Mari. "I thought I heard a car."

"You went outside I didn't even hear the door," said Kori.

"I'm sorry," said Mari as her mother lead her into the living room.

She set Conner down on his blanket and gave him his favorite stuff animal that was nearby. Her black hair was wet and blue eyes were wet with tears. She then hugged her mother and cried gently in her arms. Kori then moved her and Mari to an old rocking chair that Richard had brought when Mari was born. There she rocked the little girl in her arms as she cried. She comforted her daughter and she watched Conner play with the stuff animal.

"He is never coming back," said Mari finally said when she stopped crying.

"Mari why do you say that?" asked Kori a little shocked.

"He's not here," said Mari. "He is never here. Does he still love us?"

"Yes he loves you and Conner very much. He's just having trouble getting back to us. He really wants to be home with us," said Kori in gentle voice.

An hour later after Mari was reassured that her father would be coming home. Mari slipped off her mother's lap and played with her brother on the floor. Kori smiled and slide off the rocking chair to join her kids on the floor. When it got dark enough Mari asked her mother to turn the Christmas lights. Bright glow of Christmas amused Conner as the lights blinked on and off. Mari and Kori laughed as Conner got excited about the lights. Then Mari suddenly got up from the floor and ran towards the window. Car lights shined brightly for moment into the room.

"Daddy!" screamed Mari as she ran to the door.

Kori grabbed Conner in her arms and ran behind Mari to the door. Mari particularly flow to her dad and hugged him on the porch. He hugged her and kissed her check.

"Daddy's home!" announced Mari to Kori who was standing at the door.

"Richard," said Kori.

"Kori," said Richard and he kissed her on lips.

"Ew," said Mari.

"Ew this," said Richard as he reached out to grab his daughter who screamed and ran behind Kori.

"Hey there little fellow," said Richard as he saw his son and took him from Kori.

Kori watched as Richard took both of the children and showed the little gifts he gotten them. Mari loved what Richard had gotten her and Conner was more interested in looking at wrapping paper. She sat silently on the couch and watched her children interact with their father.

Later on after Mari was put to bed and Conner was already in asleep. Kori was sitting on the bed and looked up as Richard came in.

"Hey what's wrong you've barely said anything to me since I came home," said Richard as walked over to her.

"I missed you so much," said Kori.

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. A smile came on her face and her moment it seem like time stopped. This moment something she hadn't felt in so long and she wanted nothing more then to stay in this moment.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," said Kori.

Richard suddenly breathed deep and he looked at his wife.

"I have to go back to Gotham after Christmas," said Richard.

Kori suddenly pushed him back and stood up facing her husband. She suddenly felt rage as she thought of being here all the time without him. He was off in Gotham or Bludhaven whatever it was called. He was still playing hero and Kori had given up it to raise their family.

"Again. You are gone for so long and then you stay a couple days. What about your family?" said Kori calmly through she would like to yell at him.

"Kori you don't understand-," started Richard.

"Richard you don't understand. That today your own daughter thought you were never coming back. I had to comfort her today and tell her that you were coming back," said Kori.

"Kori-," started Richard.

"I don't even know you anymore!" yelled Kori as she walked away from him into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Richard fell back on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. Kori's words cut through like knife and she was right. He spent most of his time away from his home fighting in crimes in Gotham or Bludhaven. The last time he had been home all they did was fight. He left and given a promise to be home a week ago. Instead he had call and told that he couldn't make home any earlier for Christmas. Kori hung up on him and he didn't blame her for being mad. He decided to sleep on the couch so he grabbed a blanket and pillow. He made himself comfortable on the couch and laid there staring up at the ceiling.

How did this ever come to this? Kori and Richard both asked themselves as they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for wait on updating I'vebeen busy and I've been lazy too. I'm thankful the reviews on the story but I have toannounce that going hitaus for awhile. I promise to update and put chapter 3 up during my spring break which is not far away. I just need some time to figure some things on this story and others. Well on with the story:D

Disclaimer: Forgot about this I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 2

Richard Grayson awoke to see the sun glaring in his eyes and could see the snow that was on the ground from the window. He groaned and moved when pain shot through his ribs. He had forgotten that he had bruised his two ribs recently and the couch wasn't exactly the greatest thing to sleep on. Besides the two bruised ribs, he had a long cut on the side of stomach. His bandages were showing through the white t-shirt he had on and he removed the shirt to check the bandages. He couldn't tell Kori, it would only lead to her worrying more about him and adding to the list of things that were was hurting their marriage. He had to make it bathroom to change the bandages, hopefully without Kori seeing him. He slipped on a black sweatshirt that he brought with him last night and walked back into the living room. He heard a noise and saw his daughter coming down the hall towards him.

"Daddy!' squealed Mari as she saw he was awake.

She had a little purple nightgown and purple slippers. Her hair was messy and he could tell she just woken up not to long ago. She smiled at him, came to the couch and she sat down next to him.

"Hey," greeted Richard.

"Daddy why are you on the couch?" asked Mari.

"Well Daddy couldn't sleep so he slept on the couch," said Richard as he gave the best excuse he could think of.

Mari believed it and Richard found the remote. He turned on the television as flipped through the channels and Mari watched him.

"Daddy did you know Santa Claus is coming soon?" asked Mari innocently.

Richard gave slight chuckle and then looked at Mari.

"Of course I know," said Richard. "Have you been good girl?"

"The best," said Mari and beamed a huge smile.

At that moment Richard could have swore that Mari looked like her mother. That beautiful smile, she gets that from her mother thought Richard.

"Hi mommy!"

Richard's thoughts were broken when Kori entered with sleepy looking Conner who looked if he just woke up. Immediately thoughts of apologies were running through his head.

"Good morning baby," said Kori.

She didn't say anything to him nor did she look at him and then went into the kitchen. He watched her leave and got up from the couch following after her. Mari took the remote and turned it on to cartoon show. She giggled as one of the characters made a joke.

"Kori we need to talk," said Richard as he entered the kitchen.

"Not now," replied Kori and that was all she said.

"Look I know an apology isn't going to be enough," said Richard trying to get her to talk now instead of later.

Kori acted as if she hadn't heard him and continued pulling what she needed to make breakfast.

"Mommy I'm hungry," said Mari as she came in.

"I know sweetie I'm getting breakfast ready," said Kori as turned to look at her daughter but didn't even look at Richard.

"Kori," started Richard again.

Then the phone rang and Mari ran to go answer it. Richard immediately followed after his daughter into the living room. It was better to be out of the kitchen right now and he saw Mari had grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" asked Mari then there was pause. "It's me Mari! Uncle Victor!"

She giggled as she listened to whatever Victor was saying to her. Then she stopped giggling and handed the phone to Richard.

"Hello," said Richard.

"Yo man I didn't except to hear from you. When you get home?"

"I just got home yesterday. Kori is mad at me again."

"You were gone for a long time. I was calling about Christmas. Rachel, Gar and me are coming over on Christmas day. Kori had invited us last time I called. I think she didn't know if you would be home," said Victor.

That hit Richard hard in the stomach, what Kori had thought would happen. Victor's voice brought him back to reality.

"So we'll be there around eight Mari probably have you up way before that. Santa Claus is coming to town," said Victor in amused voice.

"Yeah I know. I'll tell Kori you called," said Richard. "Bye."

"Bye."

Richard hung up the phone and headed back into the kitchen. Kori was giving Mari her breakfast. Conner was sitting in high chair with a bottle. Kori's food smelt so good he realized he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He could remember a time where he was so afraid to try her food especially her puddings. It brought a brief smile on his face for moment.

"Victor called?" asked Kori.

"Yeah about Christmas. They'll be here at eight," said Richard as he sat down.

A shot of pain came through his body he winced. He wasn't quick enough to hide the pain when Kori saw it. Kori frowned as she moved away from Richard towards her own seat. She didn't say anything especially with Mari and Conner nearby. Mainly Kori was asking what Victor had said to Mari and about Christmas. When Mari finished her breakfast and went in the living room to play for awhile.

"You are hurt," said Kori.

Richard stopped eating and looked at Kori's face that had a worried look. Conner was looking at his parents smiling and made a noise over the silence. Then she grabbed Conner and left the room leaving Richard alone.

Later in the afternoon

Kori had Mrs. Blunt who lived a few blocks over watching Conner and Mari for awhile. It would give her and Richard some time to talk and also finish getting Christmas presents wrapped. Richard heard the car return as he walked to the living room and Kori came in. While she had been gone he had been thinking about what he was going to say to her. A cold wind came through door as she entered and she seemed unaffected by the cold. She looked at Richard for minute she slipped off her shoes and then went to closet to fetch supplies. She sat down on the floor and Richard watched as she sorted out everything.

"We should talk now," said Kori breaking the silence.

"Yeah we should," said Richard then joined on the floor to help. "I didn't tell the reason I'm going back to Gotham."

"No and I don't want to know," said Kori and look on her face betrayed what she was saying.

He saw the way she looked hurt and worried that her fears were being answered. She thought he was cheating on her.

"No honey it's not that. You think I'm cheating on you. I'm not. Bruce wants me there because he's getting older and Gotham's crime rate has shot up," said Richard.

"Bruce never wanted you to get married!" said Kori as her voice raised a little. "That's why he is always needing you! I saw your wounds you were hurt again! What am I suppose to tell Mari when you are gone and she asks about you! Conner barely even knows who you are!"

She was finally yelling everything that she was keeping in.

"Kori look, I know how this is but as much I want to stay here with Mari and Conner a new group has moved into Gotham I've been tracking them since I've been in Bludhaven. Kori, I need to find them before something happens," said Richard.

Kori stood up looking at Richard and she was just so tired. Every time he came home they seem to be mad each other. Kori breathed in deep and started crying. Richard stood up and came closer to her. Kori moved away from him then Richard moved towards her again and wrapped his arms around her.

"Richard we can't keep doing this. I'm so tired of worry about you when you are gone and yelling at you. Maybe. Maybe we should get divorce," said Kori, her voice almost broken.

It hit him hard again, what she was saying and Richard didn't want it to happen. Their marriage was so lost right now and he wasn't around to help repair it. His heart broke because he was still in love with her and he wanted to be with her. He nodded but didn't say anything because he didn't think anything would come out.

"Please stay for Christmas," said Kori quietly. "At least for Mari and Conner I think they would like to see their father a little longer. You will still come and visit when you can?"

"I will," said Richard though he felt his world was gone.

After they finished the last gift, Kori left the room and cried silently to herself as she lay on her bed. She held herself as Richard left to get Mari and Conner. Please say this is a dream and not happening, pleaded Kori to her mirror. Please, I love him I wish there was different way after all we been through. I don't want this to end.

After Mari and Conner had returned home Kori had come out of the room. Kori wiped her tears away and put on a smile. She saw her husband playing with the kids. He looked happy and she almost forgot what was going to happen.

"I'm going to get you!" cried out Richard as he chased Mari.

Mari was surprisingly strong at her young age escaping her father's grip as he caught her. Then she fell to the floor in fit of laughter. Conner was watching them with interest. Then Richard grabbed Conner.

"I've got a prisoner," said Richard to Mari.

"I'll save you Conner," said Mari. "I'm Starfire from the stories."

"Starfire?" asked Richard raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah Mommy tells me about the alien princess Starfire and the earth warrior Robin. They were part of team called Titans. My favorite is Starfire because she was princess but Raven is cool because she's dark," said Mari excitedly.

"Starfire?" asked Richard again but he looked at his wife.

"Yeah Daddy I'm Starfire!" declared Mari happily.

Then Connor was given to Kori and Richard smirked at his daughter.

"Your mother and Conner are my prisoners," said Richard.

"No I'll save them," said Mari.

Richard was play fighting with Mari until they were on the floor. Mari was giggling hard because Richard was tickling her.

"Oh Starfire save us," said Kori played along.

"I will," said Mari as she ran up on the couch pretending to undo the ropes.

"You saved us!" said Kori hugging her daughter.

"The evil king has been destroyed," said Mari and pretended to fire a starbolt.

Richard fell to the ground and pretended to be dead. Mari posed over Richard and Kori clapped for her daughter. Mari remembered something she wanted to show to her dad and left to go to her room.

"So Starfire huh?" asked Richard as he smiled.

"Something to get her to sleep," replied Kori smiling.

"Mommy and Daddy!" yelled Mari from her room.

"Mari!" yelled both of her parents.

They rushed into her room and Mari was holding a teddy bear. It took some time for Kori and Richard to recognize that it wasn't hers. Around where the bear's eyes were supposed to be was mask a very familiar mask.

"Mari where did you find the bear?" asked Kori.

"I found it in this box," said Mari pointing to the box on her bed.

"How did get in your room?" asked Richard.

"I don't know I just found on my bed," said Mari still holding the bear.

Kori was holding Conner nearly dropped him if Richard hadn't grabbed him from her. She moved closer to Mari and looked at the bear. Kori was in disbelief. She dropped down to her knees looking at the bear closely.

"It's the same bear," said Kori.

"Are you sure?" asked Richard getting a good look at it.

"Yes," said Kori.

Mari looked at her parents and then at the bear. She handed the bear to her mother. Kori held the bear in her arms and suddenly everything started flooding back in her memory.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been lazy since I've been on spring break! Once again thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

Kori immediately walked out of the room and into her bedroom. She kept looking at the bear hoping that in her moment of excitement it wasn't the one. She had lost that bear the day she married Richard. No matter how many times she looked at the bear it was the same. She was so lost in deep thought that she almost didn't hear the phone as it rang.

"Hello," said Kori as she answered on third ring.

"Kori. It's Rachel I heard from Victor that he just got back," said Rachel.

"Yes last night he came back. He's with the kids right now. Rachel I must tell you this. Richard and I are a getting divorce after Christmas is over," said Kori.

"Kori are you sure of this what you and Richard want?" asked Rachel.

"Not what we want but what we need. He feels the need to be in Gotham all the time more then being with his family," said Kori holding phone closer to her.

"I'm sorry Kori," said Rachel.

"I know," said Kori.

"I have to go," said Rachel. "Good-bye Kori."

"Bye," said Kori and hung up the phone.

The bear was sitting right next to her as she hung up. She didn't mention it Rachel for some reason. She hugged the bear and lay back on the bed. She must have drifted off when she heard someone come in the room.

"Mommy?"

She looked to see Mari ready for bed and looking at her mother. Kori smiled briefly but it didn't stay long.

"I need a story," said Mari.

"I'm sorry my little one but for tonight let your father tell you one," said Kori.

"Okay," said Mari. "Good night Mommy."

"Night little one," said Kori and hugged her daughter.

Mari closed the door and Kori was lost in her thoughts again. Mari returned to her room and her daddy was just coming out of Conner's room. He looked at Mari sitting on her bed and smiled.

"Daddy will you tell me a story? Mommy said that you would," said Mari.

"Of course sweetie," said Richard as he sat down on the bed.

Mari had moved and was now under the covers. She had never had her dad tell her a story before. Usually when he was home, he just come in and told her goodnight. For some reason to Mari it felt weird.

"So what kind of story do you want me to tell you?" asked Richard.

"A Teen Titan one!" said Mari.

"Haven't you heard them all?" asked Richard.

"Yes! Mommy has told me all about their awesome adventures," said Mari.

"Well it seems you don't need to another one," replied Richard teasingly.

"I need one please! Tell the one about when they first met!" pleaded Mari. "That's my favorite story!"

Richard chuckled as he thought. That was first time Kori had ever kissed him. It wasn't romantic kiss because Kori was absorbing his language but the kiss had been great. Even through it lasted only a few seconds.

"Alright. Alright. Okay so Robin as you know had left Gotham in search of his own path," said Richard.

"You tell it weird, Mommy tells it different," said Mari.

"How does she do it?" asked Richard.

Mari started telling him how Kori did it and then finally Richard told her his version of the story. After awhile Mari fell asleep and Richard turned off the lamp nearby. He kissed Mari's cheek and watched her sleep for a little bit. He was going to miss her and with a sigh he closed the door as he left.

"I love you Mari," said Richard outside her door. "I love you too Conner."

He then knocked gently and entered the room to see Kori lying on bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slowed. He thought that she was asleep for minute. She quickly opened her eyes and looked at Richard.

"Did you have hard time getting Mari to sleep?" asked Kori as she sat up and grabbed the bear in which she placed on it her lap.

"No but I found out that I'm the worst storyteller ever," said Richard giving a little laugh.

Kori giggled and then she fell silent. For few minutes neither of them said a word to each other. Kori looked down at the bear and Richard sat down on the bed.

"You don't mind me sleeping here tonight?" asked Richard.

"You should you are hurt. I'll sleep on the couch," said Kori as she got up.

"No," said Richard and grabbed her hand. "Kori please stay here."

"But I-we are-," stuttered Kori.

"Kori, you been acting strange since you've found that bear," said Richard. "Talk to me."

"You gave to me, remember?" said Kori.

Richard nodded and got closer to her. He looked at the bear and could see where its bear's arm had been sewed back on. He remembered rescuing that bear a couple times from Silkie who seemed to enjoy eating the bear. Kori slipped off her ring and suddenly he saw what she truly looked like. Her red hair was more vibrant and green eyes were seemed to glow. His heart started to beat more as he looked at her. How long ago had he actually felt like this since most of the time he was concentrating on his work. He loved Kori but how come he hadn't felt like this for a long time. He suddenly felt like a teenager again afraid to tell his feelings.

"It was a few weeks after you came here and the Titans were just starting," said Richard.

Rachel Roth had finished her mediation when she heard the door slam. Gar and Victor came in carrying pizza and soda. Every week Gar, Victor and Rachel would get together. This week they were meeting at Rachel's apartment and Gar was in charge getting pizza. Of course since Victor and Gar still had arguments about what kind of pizza they wanted. Victor had tagged along with Gar to get pizza and Rachel was glad she didn't go to have hear their arguments about pizza.

"Rachel pizza is here!" announced Victor and started opening his pizza.

"Dude, look at all that meat! That's nasty," complained Gar seeing the pizza.

"Get over it Gar," said Rachel not wanting to start.

"But-," started Gar.

"Don't even start," said Rachel again.

"So did you get hold of Kori?" asked Victor.

"Yes. She and Richard getting a divorce," said Rachel as she poured her drink.

"What do you mean the happily ever after couple is getting divorced!" said Gar shocked.

"Oh man I bet Kori is upset," said Victor.

"She didn't sound upset on the phone. I think she knew this would be happening soon. I have a feeling that they are not going to get divorce anytime soon," said Rachel and took slip of her drink.

"Huh?" asked Gar confused.

"Rachel what have you got planned?" asked Victor as he raised eyebrow.

A small smile appeared and she replied, "You'll see."

AN: Chapter 4 should up sometime in April so be on lookout for it:D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I did say in April. This chapter is filler chapter and it's a little sad! I had problems writing this chapter and I had to re-write it. I'm working on chapter 5 but I have no clue when I'll have it done. Thanks for the reviews they keep going!

Chapter 4

"It was a few weeks after you came here and the Titans were just starting," said Richard.

"I remember. Richard, what is the real reason that you gave me the teddy bear?" asked Kori.

Kori stood there waiting for her husband to tell her. What did she except to hear from her husband's answer would it tell her everything she wanted to hear or hope for? The masked bear still sat on her lap and she looked at it. Scarred and torn with stitches. She almost could have thrown the bear away but she couldn't. Something about this bear had made her feel a way and she couldn't describe. The way she felt was like maybe she and Richard could get another chance.

"Kori," said Richard finally speaking. "Is there reason I gave you the bear? I just gave it to you. It was gift maybe; it was kinda of just welcome to Earth gift. There was no real meaning to why I gave it to you."

Kori's heart sunk and she bowed her head disappointed. What had she wanted Richard to say but she didn't want him to say what he just told her. Richard noticed his wife's disappointed look and looked at the masked teddy. He had known that Kori had been attached to it since he gave it to her a long time ago.

"Kori it's just a toy," said Richard. "It has no real meaning."

"Maybe not to you but to me-," started Kori but didn't say anything else.

She got up and left the room in a hurry. She didn't want to be in the room with him anymore. She stood outside the door for minute and the hope that maybe Richard and her could stay together suddenly sank. She felt miserable and in few days Richard would leave her. She clutched the bear tightly in her arms made her way to the living room. The Christmas tree lights lit the room and she sat down in the rocking chair.

"I never should have married Richard," said Kori. "Mr. Wayne was right."

She remembered when Richard and Kori had announced their engagement. Bruce Wayne had objected it from the beginning. He and Richard fought furiously over the subject. Richard argued that he was no longer a little kid and didn't need to live under his rule. Richard and Kori had proven that they could still be together and keep each other from danger. Bruce and Richard eventually came to a truce then Bruce gave his blessings. The truce consisted that after they were married they come live in Gotham for awhile. Richard would be helping Bruce during that time they spent in Gotham. She had thought that everything was okay. Until Bruce had a talk with Kori about their marriage and how it would fail. Now Bruce was right. She could remember standing in her wedding dress as Bruce told all these things before she was to be married.

He was always right thought Kori. I thought we could do this but he's always gone and he's rarely home. We argue all the time and I'm so tired of fighting. For a moment, I thought that maybe there was hope in saving our marriage but it's gone now.

"Mommy," said a small voice awakening Kori from her thoughts.

"Mari why are you not asleep?" asked Kori.

"I'm not sleepily," said Mari as she yawned.

Kori smiled and replied, "Mari."

"Honestly mommy I'm not," said Mari. "What's that?"

"It's the teddy bear that you found on your bed," said Kori. "It belongs to me."

"Why does the bear have a mask?" asked Mari.

"Your uncle Gar did it. It was part of a joke that I did not get at first about your father. When your father was younger he used to hide his eyes so no one would see them. So your Uncle Gar decided to put mask on the teddy bear though I don't think his joke was that funny," said Kori. "I had the bear for years but when I married your daddy it disappeared. I never thought I'd see it again."

"Never?" asked Mari.

Kori smiled brighter and said, "Never."

She took the masked teddy from her mommy and Kori put her on her lap. She rocked gently back and forth. Kori was looking at the Christmas lights.

"You have the teddy bear now," said Mari speaking again

"Yes. Now why don't you close your eyes and maybe you'll fall back asleep," said Kori not wanting to talk about the bear anymore.

"Are you and daddy mad again?" asked Mari.

"No we are not," said Kori telling half-truth. "We are not fighting. Now close your eyes and try to go sleep."

Richard had made his way out of the room and came to the hallway. He stopped as he saw his wife sitting in the rocking chair with his daughter. Mari's eyes were closed and she was asleep holding the teddy bear close. He watched her and she had been crying quietly. How many times did he have to hurt her? There was no way to fix the problem and remember Bruce's warning. He dived into working and fighting crime. He missed so much here and it was better without him. Kori could take care of the kids better then he could and she didn't need him here. Did she even love him anymore? He was the worse husband and father leaving his family alone all the time. Then he heard soft humming come from his wife and watched as she hummed softly. She was no longer crying and she seemed to be happier now.

"Kori?"

Kori stopped humming and looked to see Richard standing there. How long had he been there? Mari was fast asleep now and Kori looked tired too.

"Richard," said Kori it was the only thing she could say.

"You want to come to bed? I'll put Mari back in bed in her room," said Richard.

Kori nodded and Richard picked up the little girl. He was trying to get the bear out of her hands.

"No Richard it's hers," said Kori.

"But-," started Richard.

"It's just a toy Richard," said Kori as she got up and left.

Richard took Mari into her room and put her in bed. She clung to the teddy bear tightly and he smiled. Kori had the lights off and she was laid down pretending to be asleep. Richard came in and she heard the door shut. He lay down on the bed and Kori was over far enough so she didn't touch him. He lay there staring at ceiling again and Kori stared at the wall.

They both knew that truly over and nothing could be fixed. There was nothing left except for big broken pieces that may never be fixed again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter! Things are getting busy especially these last two weeks in April. I have finals and term paper to write which is just so much fun. I'm still working on chapter 6 when I have free time. Thanks for reviews again! I have a lot of pageviews but not all lot of reviews which is kinda of funny! Lol! Well enough of me talking and on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 5

Rachel sat down on the chair as Victor had just left. Gar had still not left and was watching some SCI-FI movie about some creatures appearing in a small town and killing everybody. He was glued to the television and the sounds of screams coming from the television filled the room. Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched Gar so sucked in by that movie.

"Gar," said Rachel.

Gar didn't respond as he continued to watch the movie. A plug behind the television glowed black and was suddenly pulled out. Gar watched the blank screen and blinked a couple times.

"Finally," muttered Rachel. "Gar don't you think you should be getting home."

"Heh sorry Rachel the movie was really good and I guess I got sucked in," said Gar smiling sheepishly.

"Go home Garfield," said Rachel.

"Before I go can you tell me what you going to do help Richard and Kori," said Gar grabbing his coat.

"Gar I'm only going to tell you what I'm planning I don't even know how it's going to work out," said Rachel.

"Well good luck. I'll see you later Rachel," said Gar as walked out the door.

"Bye Gar," said Rachel and saw him wave.

Rachel cleaned the kitchen after the mess that two guys had left her with. Rachel had her doubts about her plan but at least she could try. Richard was like her older brother and Kori was like her sister. She couldn't let them fall out especially she didn't want Mari and Conner to lose their father.

Kori couldn't sleep as she lay trying hard not to move her body close to Richard's. It was uncomfortable lying there but she forced herself to close her eyes. Her thoughts were keeping her up as were so many thoughts ran through her head. She opened and closed her eyes hoping that she would fall asleep soon.

Richard lay there and sleep wasn't coming to him either. Kori was curled up far away from him not touching. He really screwed up Kori seemed upset more usual especially since they found that stuffed bear. What was with that teddy bear? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something and glanced at Kori to see if she heard something. At that time Kori was fast asleep as he looked to see if she was awake.

"Kori," whispered Richard.

She didn't awake and he decided to let her sleep. Maybe he was overacting the tension between him and Kori. Richard got up and made his way out into the hall. Mari's door was shut and he opened to see Mari fast asleep still clutching the masked teddy tightly. Then he closed it and opened Conner's door. The baby was asleep. Then something moved behind the crib. In the darkness it leaned over the baby watching as it watched Conner sleep.

"Conner," said Richard but was barely above a whisper.

He could barely move at the moment if he did move he put his son in danger. His choices were very little and he moved his hand close to the light switch. Whatever that thing or person didn't seem to notice Richard in the room. He finally flipped the light switch on and light flooded the room. Nothing was there standing behind Conner's crib. He approached Conner and he was still fast asleep. Could he been seeing things again? He remembered the time when he inhaled the gas from Slade's mask. No this was different. He walked back over to flip the light off again. Once again there was nothing standing there. He must be overreacting. All the stress from being in Gotham and then being here at home was making him see things. He walked out of the room shutting the door and back into his room. He needed sleep. Hopefully everything would be better in the morning.

The next morning Kori was shifting through some papers on the table in the kitchen. Mari was playing in the living room while Conner sat next to Kori playing with his stuffed animal.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells," sang Mari as she came into the kitchen.

"All the way," sang Kori as her daughter entered.

"Mommy can I go out and play in the snow?" asked Mari.

"Not right now wait until after lunch," said Kori. "Now I have to do grown up things."

"Alright," said Mari then she left the kitchen and went back to the living room.

She headed down the hall where she came into study room that she rarely went in because most of time it was locked. Her daddy usually was in there when he came home and he stayed in there forever.

"I don't get it," said her daddy as he was looking over files.

The computer had a picture of a symbol in red paint that looked like Mari. She wandered a bit closer to the computer. Her father wasn't paying attention and grabbed another file.

"I don't get it. What does the symbol mean? I've sent it to top linguists and they can't give me anything," murmured Richard to himself.

He felt like throwing something at that moment in frustration and he turned to see Mari looking at the computer screen.

"Mari!"

She jumped and looked at her father who didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here!" demanded her father.

Mari's eyes started to grow teary as she looked at her father. Richard let out a sigh and looked at his daughter. This day couldn't get any worse. It was suppose to Christmas Eve; it was suppose to be time to be with the family. Instead everything felt broken. He just yelled at his daughter for nothing and she was about to cry.

"Mari honey I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you," said Richard. "It's just I don't want you to look at that."

"I'm sorry daddy," said Mari.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He shut the computer off for moment and hugged her a little tighter.

"Daddy can I go play in the snow?" asked Mari.

"After awhile you can. I've got some grown up work to do," said Richard. "I want to play in snow too."

"That's what mommy said," said Mari.

"What do you mean?" asked Richard.

"She had a lot of papers on the table and she was writing her name on them," said Mari.

"Already," said Richard mostly to himself.

He picked up Mari and they headed out of the study towards the kitchen. He set Mari down as he arrived in the kitchen. Conner had thrown his stuffed animal on the ground and Richard picked it up.

"Thank you," said Kori who had been in the middle of getting up.

He didn't reply just walked over giving Conner the stuffed animal. Conner squealed in delight grabbing the stuffed animal.

"Mari why don't you go play in the other room," said Richard.

"Okay daddy," said Mari as she exited.

Her mother's smile disappeared and her father looked mad about the papers. She entered the living room and sat down on the floor. The masked teddy sat down near her and a couple of dolls lying nearby. She held up one of the dolls making it fly through the air. She wasn't paying attention at all as a black shaped figure appeared near the door.

"I'm here to save the world," said Mari. "I'm a Teen Titan!"

"So you are," said a voice.

Mari turned and let out a scream.

"Already Kori don't you think you could have waited," said Richard letting out a little anger.

"Richard I was not signing any of the divorce papers," said Kori.

"What are you doing?" asked Richard.

"It is nothing," said Kori she was trying to gather papers together.

"Mari said you were signing them," said Richard.

"I was not," said Kori then realize she was slipping back to formal English like she did when she was teenager.

"Kori what are you trying to hide from me?" asked Richard.

"Nothing," said Kori as she gathered the papers.

Something caught Richard's eye. A familiar symbol, the same one he been investigating earlier. She grabbed the paper from him and put it in the folder.

"Kori-," started Richard.

"It's nothing Richard," said Kori.

There was tension as Richard looked at his wife and what she was holding. Then they heard a scream and both of them forgot about what was going on.

"Aunt Rachel!" yelled Mari. "Aunt Rachel is here!"

Mari ran towards Rachel who was standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Rachel!" yelled Mari again.

"I'm here Mari please don't scream," said Rachel.

"Rachel what are you doing here I thought you were coming tomorrow with Victor and Gar," said Kori surprised.

"I can't come for a visit," said Rachel. "Maybe I should have called first."

"Hey Rachel," said Richard.

"It's been awhile Richard since I last saw you," said Rachel. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No nothing at all," said Kori.

"Yeah nothing," said Richard.

A cry was heard from the kitchen and Richard went to get Conner. Kori took Rachel's coat and put it up in the closet. Mari once again had her dolls and the masked teddy sat nearby.

"You found it?" asked Rachel.

"Yes it appeared on Mari's bed," said Kori.

Richard came out with Conner and gave him to Kori. He looked the teddy bear near Mari for minute.

"I've got some work to do," said Richard. "If you need me I'll be down the hall."

"Okay," replied Kori. "Would you like to hold Conner for minute? I'll make some tea."

"Um okay," said Rachel and Conner was handed over to her.

Rachel wasn't comfortable around kids; in fact she thought she scared kids. Mari liked her through then again she was her mother's daughter at times. Mari was playing with her dolls and telling a story as she went along. Rachel watched for awhile then Conner threw stuffed animal at him. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at smiling baby boy.

"I am never having children," said Rachel.

Kori was preparing the herbal tea and hot chocolate for Mari. She moved and then she felt like someone was watching her. She turned and there was nobody there. She shook her head and went back to fixing everything.

Richard was back in the study looking over his notes and drawing of the symbol. It was same thing he saw on Kori's paper. The symbol was often found over victims of this group that he had been following close in Gotham and in Bludhaven. How could Kori have the symbol? Did she know what it meant?

"I don't understand," said Richard to no one.

Tomorrow was Christmas and then after that Richard would be leaving. Something was telling him to stay now that he had seen that symbol on that piece of paper. He had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they got a lot better.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter! It's been awhile since my last update. Thanks for the reviews they are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Chapter 6

Richard looked away from the computer as his cell phone vibrated. He looked at the number sighed not someone he wanted to talk to right now. He flipped opened the phone and pressed talk.

"Bruce," said Richard.

"Where are you now?" asked Bruce.

"I'm at home with my wife and kids spending Christmas with them. I thought I told you this," said Richard.

"I remember; how soon can you get back to Gotham?" asked Bruce.

"Day after tomorrow I've got the earlier flight out," said Richard.

"Good," said Bruce then hung up.

Richard flipped his phone shut and set back on his desk with his mind back on the case.

---------------------------

Kori brought in three cups as Rachel was holding a squirming Conner. She sat on table next to them and took Conner from Rachel who seemed grateful. Rachel took one of cups and took a drink. Mari ran up and grabbed one of the cups.

"Be careful Mari it's hot and please do not spill it," said Kori.

"I won't," said Mari.

"How are you?" asked Rachel.

"I am fine," said Kori. "Everything is fine."

"You're lying and you still not a very good liar," said Rachel. "Is it divorce?"

"Yes," said Kori.

"And?" asked Rachel knowing there's more.

Kori looked at her best friend and she looked down for minute. She hugged Conner closer to her and was quiet thinking of what to say.

"The year after we were married there was incident while in Gotham. I have not told Richard because I was worried how he would react," whispered Kori to herself.

She stood by window watching the rainfall in the apartment and a television was on nearby. She could hear the laughter from the television show then lighting pierced the sky as she saw the outside light up. She hated nights like this. It seemed she couldn't sleep as she glanced nearby the clock. It was late. Her husband would be out all night and she didn't feel comfortable in their apartment even through she knew she could well defend herself in case of emergency. Thunder boomed loudly scaring her for minute and she moved away from the window back to couch. It was silent then a large crash as the window was broken and at the same time the electricity went out. A green light emitted from Kori's hands lighting the room.

"My my all alone princess," said a voice. "All alone especially on night like this."

"Who are you! What are doing here?" demanded Kori as the figure moved closer.

"You!"

"Kori!"

Kori suddenly snapped back to reality to see Rachel looking at her. Mari playing with her toys and Conner looking at her. She knew she was safe.

"What happened? You seemed to space out," said Rachel she hadn't heard what Kori had said earlier before she spaced out.

Rachel suddenly got the feeling that their divorce was bigger then Richard just not coming home and them just fighting. Kori was hiding something and Rachel wasn't going to ask not now. Only part of her plan was in action at this point.

"It is nothing Rachel. I am not lying this time," said Kori sternly.

Rachel took sip of her drink and looked at her friend. Kori started smiling as if everything was okay and nothing had happened earlier.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! Christmas has always been one of my favorite Earth holidays," said Kori.

"It will be fun as long Gar and Victor don't do anything stupid," said Rachel. "Which they are bound to do something stupid."

"I remember the year Gar nearly destroyed the Christmas tree," said Kori. "Then Victor put you and Gar under the mistletoe for part of his revenge year after that. I can't quite remember why he did through."

"Not one of my favorite memories," said Rachel. "Gar is not bad kisser but he did gloat about for a week afterward."

"Yes it was quite funny," said Kori giggling.

Conner started fussing and Kori stopped giggling.

"What's wrong my little one?" asked Kori as she looked down at her son. "Please excuse me Rachel."

"Sure Kori," said Rachel.

She watched the mother and child head down the hall and turn into one of the rooms. This was perfect time to at least get chance to talk to Richard. She had gotten something out of Kori but not much now it was time for Richard.

Rachel walked down and knocked on the study's door. The door was locked and Richard obviously didn't want anyone in here. Richard didn't hear anything and kept on working. He turned in his chair as fax came through and he looked same symbol nothing was found and he wasn't ready to ask Kori about yet.

"Richard," said Rachel getting his attention.

He jumped totally aware that Rachel had been in the room until she had said his name. Richard set the papers down and looked at Rachel who was looking at his mess on the desk.

"Rachel what do you want? I'm kind of busy," said Richard gathering another paper.

"Too busy for family reminds me of time when you were obsessed with Slade barely came out of your room," said Rachel. "Look Kori and you are my best friends I don't want to see this and all you doing locking yourself up to be alone."

"There is nothing we can do stop it," said Richard quickly not looking up.

"Then why did you marry Kori?" asked Rachel. "Just because you thought you might lose her."

"That's not true," said Richard finally looking up at Rachel.

"Are you sure? We were getting older and getting ready to go our separate ways. Were you afraid to see her leave and return home?"

"No that's not why! I love Kori!" yelled Richard.

"Then why can't you make this work," said Rachel then she picked up framed picture in her hands.

"There are too many complications that you wouldn't understand," replied Richard.

"Try me," said Rachel a hard cold stare at him. "I don't know if I can knock sense into you or not."

"It was Kori's idea to get divorced," said Richard. "I agree that would be better for both of us. I can be Gotham most of the time and still come visit."

"So your kids are going see what once or twice a year? You are throwing away something away that you'll regret later on," said Rachel.

"Is that it?" asked Richard.

"I've said all that I should say and you don't want to listen it seems to busy with your work," said Rachel setting down picture frame.

She turned to leave and Richard thought for moment at Rachel's words and this little visit.

"Do you think that you and Gar would have made it?" asked Richard and she turned to look at him.

"Maybe but I don't know anymore," said Rachel. "At least show that you love her instead locking yourself in here. This last time she'll be your wife."

"Thanks Rachel," said Richard or what could manage to say.

She returned to the living room and Kori was back sitting on the couch. Mari was showing her something and the masked teddy bear lay knocked over lying on the floor.

"Rachel I thought you left!" said Kori surprised.

"No, I was visiting your husband," said Rachel.

A weak smile spread on her lips she was trying to hide the sadness. Rachel noticed but didn't say anything.

"I'll be leaving there some things I need to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow," said Rachel.

"Thank you for visiting," said Kori pulling her friend to a hug.

It wasn't bone crushing hugs from when they were younger. Rachel didn't seem to mind as much as she did when she was younger. Her dark energy wrapped around her and produced raven as she left. Kori watched as her best friend disappeared and let out sigh.

"Mommy where did Aunt Rachel go?" asked Mari who didn't see where her aunt had gone.

"She had to leave Mari but she said she see you tomorrow," said Kori.

"Please can we go and play in the snow now? I can't wait anymore!" said Mari excitedly.

"Okay but how about we make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches first and then after we eat we can go play in the snow. Does that sound good?"

"Yes! Can I make them?" asked Mari.

Kori nodded and picked Conner up while Mari skipped into the kitchen excited that soon she would be going to play in the snow also she was making lunch. She placed Conner into the high chair and Mari was trying to get spoons and forks out.

"Here Mari I'll get that why don't you get daddy and wash your hands," said Kori she knew that Richard should at least take a break from whatever he was doing.

Mari skipped out of the room again washed her hands and ran down the hall to the study. Kori got out everything for the sandwiches and then leaned against the counter waiting for Mari to return.

A knock came to the door as Richard concentration was broken the picture that Rachel had in her hands was now in his. He hadn't been able to get back to work he had been staring at the picture. Richard placed the picture back down it was one of his favorite pictures. He got up and unlocked the door to see his daughter standing there.

"Come on daddy we are making peanut butter and jelly then we are going to play in the snow," said Mari as she grabbed her daddy's hand.

"Slow down Mari," said Richard as he let his daughter drag him to kitchen.

"I'm going to make them!" said Mari cheerfully.

"So chef Mari is going to her famous PB&J sandwiches," said Richard.

"Yep!" said Mari.

As the two arrive in the kitchen Kori smiled as Mari started working hard on her creations. Richard was smiling as he watched his daughter start and Kori giving careful instructions on how to get right. Richard then looked over at his wife and Kori could feel his eyes looking at her. She looked away and then rushed to help Mari who was having a little trouble with peanut butter was destroying the bread which went on. When Mari finished her parents applauded her and ate their messy looking sandwiches.

"Conner we get to play in the snow now," said Mari as she told her little brother. "You'll like the snow it's fun just don't eat the yellow snow. It's bad for you."

She was waiting for her parents to finish up eating and Conner squealed with delight wanting to play in the snow also at his sister jumping up and down.

"Mari why don't you get your jacket while mommy and I clean up the mess," said Richard.

Mari squealed as she ran from the room to her room. Richard smile grew wider and he looked Kori again.

"What?" asked Kori.

"I can remember a time you were like that," said Richard.

Kori didn't respond she cleaned the dish off and didn't look at Richard again. He came closer to her and she turned towards him.

"What?" asked Kori again.

"Kori I just wanted to say-," started Richard.

"I'm ready! Hurry up you guys are slow!" yelled excited Mari.

"Alright calm down we are old and slow," said Richard jokingly.

Twenty minutes they trudged out towards the door. Kori was holding Conner in arms and Richard was behind her. Mari opened the door and her eyes grew wide as she walked out.

"Look!" yelled Mari as the snow came up to her knees.

"I see," said Kori as she giggled.

She placed Conner on the sled and was pulling him around the yard. Richard suggested that Mari get on and he began pulling them sled.

"I bet if you mommy gets on I can pull you all around," said Richard.

"Mommy get on," said Mari.

"I will just watch," said Kori.

"Come on Kor. It will be fun," said Richard.

"I said no," said Kori.

Then Richard went over to her and picked her up. She didn't even have time react before she was upside down.

"Richard let me down!" screamed Kori but she couldn't help laughing.

"Should I let her down?" asked Richard.

"No!" yelled Mari giggling and Conner was watching with amusement.

"Please Richard I would like to be put down," said Kori between her laughs.

"Okay," said Richard letting her come back down.

An hour later they returned back into the house a little complaining about Conner being out to long. Kori promised Mari that she could play a lot tomorrow since her uncles would probably want to play with her in snow. They went watched a movie except for Conner who fell asleep. After dinner Conner was tired and was put to bed. Mari followed quickly and she was put to bed.

"You know she will be up really early tomorrow," said Richard. "She'll probably be trying to get us up at three in morning. Reminds me of the time that Gar pulled the alarm just because he couldn't wait anymore. He didn't get his moped that day."

Kori smiled from the couch and flipped on television. It had quickly getting dark and Christmas tree lights were turned on. He flopped down on the couch next to Kori and next thing he did surprised Kori since it was something she wasn't excepting. He kissed her and she found herself kissing him back. It took awhile before she pulled away and looked at him.

"No," said Kori.

"No Kori. I don't want this divorce and I've had time to think. I want to stay with Conner, Mari and you. I know all of our problems but we can do it. We've gotten this far Kori and I want to have second chance."

Now he waited for her answer as she began registering everything he had just told her and he took a breath. He hoped she would give them second chance he didn't want to lose her. Everything waited on her answer and Kori looked at him. She opened her mouth but words weren't coming out and she took deep breath.

"I-," started Kori.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait again! I had huge writer's block that bugged me for the longest time and I got really busy. Thank you for the reviews! They encourage me to keep on writing this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 7

"I-," started Kori. "I do not know right now Richard."

She got up and moved away from Richard. Her heart was telling herself to go back and tell Richard yes. Her mind was more worried about what would happen if they did get back together and problems that may cause. How long was it before he would leave them or how could he give up being Nightwing? It was a part of him and she didn't know if he would be able to give it up.

"Kori," Richard whispered.

Kori felt shocked as she heard him whisper her name. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Kori could feel tears fill up in her eyes. She felt safe and warm in his embrace so happy to be there. She remembered the cold nights in which she woke and he wasn't there. She hated being alone and loved every minute she was with him. Every time it seemed that she wanted to stop everything that was happening. She couldn't Richard's touch was something she could never escape.

"Could we work this out?" asked Kori.

"I know we can," said Richard. "I promise you this."

"Promises can be broken," said Kori sadly. "You've broken them before."

"I hate being away from you and Mari and Conner," said Richard. "I don't want to lose you. This is a promise intend not to break. I love you Koriand'r."

"I know," whispered Kori half closing her eyes.

"You and this family are something I don't want to lose. You were all standing in front of me and kept running away when I thought I was done running," said Richard. "Good things never really lasted in my life before you Kori."

Kori smiled and turned to face her husband and hugged him gently. Maybe it could work and then they could really be husband and wife.

"Maybe we should try again," said Kori. "This time we shall not make the same mistakes."

Richard smiled and kissed his wife on the lips and Kori's eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness. He loved looking at her eyes, one of his favorite features of his wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed for the bedroom.

--------

A little later Kori Grayson laid her head on her husband's chest with huge smile. He was playing with her hair as they laid there in the darkness.

"I do not feel tired," said Kori. "Even through tomorrow is going to be long day."

"I know," said Richard and chuckled. "Today I was thinking, do you remember the first time I told you I loved you."

"Yes why?" asked Kori.

"It wasn't the way I had planned out. My original idea was completely different," said Richard.

Flashback

Robin stormed into the Tower as Starfire floated behind him. He wasn't happy lately he had been upset about little things and avoiding Starfire. It had been a couple months since Starfire and Robin had been dating. Recently, Starfire had been worried that Robin was not happy with her and wanted to break up. She followed Robin into the hallway away from the rest of the team.

"Robin?" asked Starfire now standing on the floor.

"What!" snapped Robin.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Starfire. "You are rude and very irritable to be around. You have been avoiding me too. Do you wish to initiate the break up?"

"Starfire you don't understand!" yelled Robin. "I just want to be alone!"

He could have smacked himself there yelling at her. Starfire had sad look on her face facing Robin.

"I shall leave you alone," said Starfire as started walking away.

"Star don't leave I love you," said Robin.

"What?" asked Starfire turning around.

"I said I love you," said Robin.

She froze in her spot not knowing what to say. She couldn't seem to form the words in her mouth.

"Robin, I-," started Starfire.

"You what?" asked Robin.

"I love you too," said Starfire.

Before they could do anything else the alarm went off for the second time that day. Robin held his hand out Starfire grabbed it and together they went to fight for second time that day.

Flashback ended

"Or your marriage proposal," said Kori giggling. "I have a picture you must see."

She scurried out of bed for the minute and quickly went to the closet and grabbed a box. Inside were many pictures of different things and people. She grabbed two of them and ran back to bed. She settled into her husband's embrace and showed him the picture.

"Oh man who took this one?" asked Richard looking at the picture.

"Victor did," said Kori. "He gave it to me awhile after you proposed."

The picture had Robin and Starfire kissing even through they were covered in Plamsus' goo after fighting him. Raven and Beast boy were standing not far away looking at them.

Flashback (Weee!)

Plamsus had gotten a lucky shot at Robin and Starfire who were soon covered with huge amount of goo. They flew some feet away while the other Titans were still fighting. Robin had his arms wrapped around Starfire when they were finally stopped sliding because of the goo.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin as he sat up.

"Yes I am undamaged. I only wish to take shower," said Starfire. "Fighting Plamsus is not fun."

"Yeah usually takes me a couple showers to get the stench off," said Robin smiling.

Starfire laughed and then everything got quiet as they sat there for a minute. Starfire was trying to get some of the goo out of her hair and Robin helped her.

"Thank you," said Starfire. "I think we should get out of the goo."

As they were getting up Starfire slipped falling on top of Robin.

"Will you marry me?" asked Robin.

"Robin," whispered Starfire not moving or looking at him.

"I know it's not really romantic and not best marriage proposal but I have been thinking for a long time about this," said Robin. "I love you Koriand'r."

"Yes," said Starfire.

"Yo guys you two okay!" yelled Cyborg followed by Beast boy and Raven.

"Yeah better then okay," said Robin.

Flashback faded

She curled closer to Richard as they looked at the picture. Richard noticed the second picture there Kori was lying there with tiny Conner in her arms asleep. Richard was next to her arm wrapped around her and Mari in between the two of them.

"Don't tell me Rachel took this one," said Richard.

"Yes she did," said Kori.

Flashback

Kori Grayson left another message with Alfred at Wayne Manor. She had been trying to get hold of her husband for the last few days. She wanted him to be home in time for their second child's birth. He hadn't been home for three months now and hadn't been returning her calls. When he did call he kept them short and promised he'd call again soon. Kori hung up the phone again as she told Alfred to give him the message. She sighed and looked over to Rachel who been staying over to help watch Mari and help out.

"I left another message with Alfred," said Kori who looked tired and worn out.

"You should lay down," said Rachel. "You don't look good."

"I am fine," said Kori forcing smile to her face.

She clenched her stomach in pain and Rachel knew that it was time. Kori had been acting strange all day and Rachel knew she was in labor.

"Kori why didn't you tell me?" asked Rachel getting the phone to call Victor and Gar.

"I wanted Richard to be here," said Kori as she winced in pain.

Rachel muttered something under her breath and concentrated on her best friend. 'Richard you better get your butt here soon.'

-----

Sweat and a little bit blood were on his face as he peeled back his mask. Richard Grayson stood in the Batcave as he just arrived. Bruce was nowhere to be found since he was attending to some Justice League business not that he fill Richard in. Alfred was standing there as Richard grabbed something off his bike.

"Miss Kori has called again today," said Alfred. "She requested that you urgently call her back."

"I'll call back in couple of hours," said Richard.

"Master Grayson," said Alfred interrupting his research.

"What is Alfred?" asked Richard looking at his butler.

"Miss Roth is on the phone," said Alfred. "She wants to talk to you immediately."

"Tell her I'll call her back," said Richard.

"She refuses and wants to talk to you," said Alfred.

Richard grabbed the phone reluctantly wondering why Rachel would be calling right now.

"Hello," said Richard.

"Hello did you forget you have a wife or that she was pregnant?" asked Rachel. "I'm calling from the hospital."

"Hospital? Is Kori alright and is the baby okay? Tell me now Rachel!" demanded Richard.

"The baby's fine and you had a boy. Kori isn't they said something went wrong. Victor is trying to get more information," said Rachel.

Richard cursed putting everything that he had been working on in a bag. He had to get home to Kori. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. He should have called when he got back instead he was trying finish up what he had started.

"Rachel I'm coming back as soon as possible. Keep me posted on Kori," said Richard.

"Alright," said Rachel then hung up.

Getting home wasn't exactly the easy task. Things seemed to be going wrong. He arrived home the next day and called Rachel who was at the Grayson's house. He walked in saw and Victor and Gar making lunch without fighting.

"Where's Kori!" demanded Richard.

"Shh! Richard be quiet. She's in bed resting she wanted to come home and last time I checked she was asleep," said Rachel.

He raced to their room and instead of sleeping Kori was sitting up holding a small baby in her arms smiling as she saw Richard. Mari was sitting on the bed next to her looking at the baby.

"I'm big sister," said Mari smiling at the baby. "Daddy!"

"Shh! Mari please do not do that you'll wake your brother," said Kori.

"I'm so sorry Kori," said Richard as came towards them. "I should have been there."

"Conner meet your daddy," said Kori letting the small child passed forth to Richard's arms.

Richard smiled at the little boy in his arms as he held him. He told to Mari move over and he sat down next to his daughter and close to his wife. It wasn't long before they all were like in that photo.

Flashback ended

Richard smiled at that picture and looked over and his Kori was asleep already. He placed the photo on the nightstand next to him. A second chance to start over and this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

"I love you," whispered Richard.

----------

Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long and you guys won't have to wait as long. Thanks for reading!


End file.
